Emmydisney17's Ghost Bride
by emmydisney17
Summary: After hearing the urban story about a bride who chopped up her ex-Fiance and her sister Merida and all her friends decide to go to the cemetary at night to see if the legend is true. One of them pulls a prank but then the real ghost bride appears! But is this ghostly bride the real deal or another prank?
1. Cast

**Emmydisney17's Ghost Bride**

**After hearing of an urban legend about a bride who chopped up her fiance after he marred her sister then killed herself, Merida and all her friends decide to head out into the cemetary at night to see if there is such a thing as the ghost bride only one of them pulls a prank on them... then meets the real ghost bride! But is this ghostly bride all she's crack up to be or is she just another prank?**

**Arnold- Merida (Brave)**

**Helga- Any ideas**

**Gerald- Any Ideas**

**Harold- Any Ideas**

**Stinky- Goofy (Disney)**

**Eugene- Porky (Loony Toons)**

**Sid- Any ideas**

**Curly- Any Ideas**

**Ghost bride- Any ideas**

**Ghost bride's Ex-Fiance- Any ideas**

**Ghost bride's sister- Any ideas**


	2. Legend of the Ghost Bride

**Emmydisney17's Ghost Bride**

It all started as a group of friends passed Toonsville's cemetary as they made their way down the street.

The first was a 16 year old princess with long curly red hair, blue eyes and wearing a dark green dress, her name was Merida (Disney's Brave)

The next was a pink pig wearing a blue vest and a red bowtie named Porky Pig (Looney Toons)

Next was an artho dog wearing a green hat, white gloves, an orange shirt, a black vest, blue pants and brown shoes, his name was Goofy (Disney)

Next was a girl with wavy brown hair, green eyes and wearing a long blue sleeved shirt, a pink jacket with the number ten on the side, white jeans light blue shoes and a weird watch on her right wrist called an Ultimatrix. She is Trachie17 Tennison AKA Tracy (Fellow authoress).

Next was a stubby boy wearing a black skull shirt, brown shorts and brown shoes, his name was Buford Van Stormm (Phineus and Ferb)

Next was a teenaged girl with brown hair worn in a side pony tail, black glasses, a green and moss green top with pink pants and white shoes, her name was Beth (Total drama series)

Next was a girl with orange hair with glasses and wearing a chartruse shirt (I think that's the color) a lime green skirt and shoes named Zoey Howzer (Proud Family)

Finally was a girl with brown hair with a red flower in her hair, a red shirt with a pink one under it and blue pants named LaCienega Boulevardez or LaCi for short (Proud Family)

"Look fellas," Goofy said "We're passing the bone yard."

"Hurry up you guys," Buford said as a look of dread came upon his face "This place gives me the creeps, it's full of dead people!" "Well, you might as well get use to that," Goofy said as he pointed to the grave site "Cause someday we'll all be burried there."

"Ok maybe," Buford said "But that won't happen for a long long time right?"

"Unless we end up like the ghost bride." Beth said, catching Porky's attention "Ghost bride? Wh-what's is-" He stammers a bit before saying "Who's that?" "You mean you've never heard of the sad tragic and horrifing tale of the ghost bride?" Goofy asked Porky, who shrugged. He diffenitly had not heard about the Ghost Bride Legend.

"Go ahead Tracy," Merida said, turning to Tracy "Tell it."

"I know that story," Zoey said "It's my favorite story! Come on, let me tell it!"

"You may know the story Zoey," Beth said "But we all know that Tracy is the queen of haunted legends and lore, not to mention had faced some creeps herself with the MCF detective agensy, so Tracy's gonna tell it." "But i know it too!" Zoey complained. The group argued with Zoey for a while before she stomped her foot in defeat.

"It all started fiftey years ago," Tracy said, narrating the story "Back when things like Ipods and such weren't invinted. There was a beautiful cat girl who was very very much in love with her fiance, a prince from a far away kingdom, and she was counting the days until they were to be married. Her fondest dream was that they would always love each other and live happily ever after..."

* * *

We cut to the inside of a cherch as wedding bells rang and an orange furred cat girl stood at the alter, wearing a light pink ruffled and sleeveless wedding dress and holding a bunch of white roses in her hand, her name was Toralei Stripe (Monster High) and she was about to be married.

"_She looked radiant as she stood at the alter in her light pink wedding wedding dress. But, as the hours went by, the bride realized what everybody suspected. Her husband to be had skipped out and left her at the alter."_

True to Tracy's narrating time went by in the cherch and the groom never showed up. Broken hearted by her discovery Toralei droped her roses, smashed them with her foot then left in tears.

_"Later, the bride found out why the groom never showed up, her lover had fallen in love with her step sister! The next day they were married." _We then move to the cherch next door where another wedding was taking place. This was the wedding of Naveen (Princess and the frog) who had ditched Toralei for another woman named Tiana (Also Princess and the frog) and left with his new bride while across the street Toralei watched with a heavy heart. Then something in her blue cat eyes snapped and she snarled wickedly, she was going to have revenge on the man who stood her up, no matter what the cost.

_"That night, the ghost bride went to her closet and put on her wedding dress, she went down to the basement and found a big sharp ax then walked the 13 blocks to Tiana's house."_

On a dark and stormy night Toralei pulled out her wedding dress from her closet and went downstairs to the basement where a big and sharp ax was wedged in a block of wood. After pulling it out the ax she walked outside in the air with a crazed and determined look on her face, as she drew nearer and nearer the house. She opened the door and walked right inside and entered the bedroom where Naveen and Tiana were asleep in their beds.

_"Her step sister and her husband were asleep in their beds. They never saw the terrible event coming!"_

We cut to a clock on the bedroom wall while Toralei raised her ax up high then brought it down, chopping Tiana and Naveen like firewood. Outside, however, this crime did not go unnoticed. A boy named Mowgli (Jungle book) was walking by when suddenly he happened to look up and saw a murder in action. Frightened he ran down the street to the nearest police office as he screamed "MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!"

_"When the police came, they found her sitting in a rocking chair next to the bodies, rocking herself and smiling as she hummed the wedding march."_

Five minutes later the police arrived a the house and burst in the door to find Toralei sitting in a rocking chair tossing grains of rice at the bodies with a creepy smile on her face and humming the wedding march, proving how mad she had become.

_"Then in horror, they could only watch as she jumped from her chair and then lept out the window. They saw her doing her dimise. They burried her and her wedding dress right here in this very cemeraty..."_

Toralei got of the rocking chair, ran to the window then, much to the police's horror, she lept out the window and fell down to her doom while her vile fallowed behind during her fall. Later they burried the crazy cat girl's body as we see her grave stone reading "Here lies Toralei Stripe" Before cutting back to Tracy, who was wrapping up her story "And now every year, on the anniversery of her grusome deeds, she raises from the grave and wanders around among the head stones, humming the wedding march and looking for more victoms. The end."

"I could've told the story better then that." Zoey said "And you left out the most inportent part; that the anniversery of the horrible murder is tonight!"

"I wonder if she'll really appear." Porky said "The only way to know is to come here when it gets dark." Tracy said "Then Let's all meet here at sundown and see if the ol' ghost bride comes out." Goofy suggested "Ok." Beth said "I'm scared." Buford said "You don't have to go laddie." Merida said "Yes i do," Buford said "If i don't i'll be chicken."

"Well, i'm outta here." Zoey said as she walked away "See you later, if you ever come back that is."

"Twisted freak." LaCi muttered before facing to the group "So, what time do you wanna head out." "Uh, LaCi, it's kinda a warrior only thing." Beth said "Yeah, it's not for chickens." Goofy said "Chickens get scared too easily." Buford said, trying to cover that he was chicken himself "What are you talking about, i'm not a chicken!" LaCi said.

But the group said no and LaCi snarled angrily. How could they live her to miss out seeing the ghost bride? It just wasn't fair... unless...

* * *

Back in her house LaCi opened her mother's closet and found her mother's old dark pink wedding dress then she went to the basement and pulled out a croqe mallet "Not for chickens huh?" she asked "Chicken's get scared to easy huh? I'll show them who get's scared to easy."

She laughed wickedly as the shadow of the mallet resimbled a shadow of an ax. Boy was she going to give those guys the scare of their lives!


	3. The Ghost Bride Appears

That same day the sun was going down and Merida, Porky, Goofy, Tracy and Beth arrived at the cemetary. "Well," Beth said "We're all here except Buford." they heard whimpering and a shaking Buford came into view "I'm here." He said "I'm scared and we're all gonna die but i'm not chicken." Beth smiled at the thought of the bully being scared.

"I wonder if there really is such a thing as a ghost bride." Goofy asked the group as they all went inside "I wonder if i'm gonna wet my pants." Buford asked.

After the group went in LaCi closed the gates and tied a chain together, locking it as she laughed wickedly. She was going to show Merida and her posse what for and she wanted to keep them as long as she wanted.

* * *

The group arrived at Toralei's grave and Merida got on her knees as she read what the headstone read "Here lies Toralei Stripes, she lived her life and went stright to..." She looked back at her friends and said "I can't read the rest."

The group looked around the cemetary as an owl took to the air and a chill ran up all their spines. "Well, the sun's down." Beth said.

"That's right," Tracy said "It's offically dark and there's no ghost bride here."

"Right," Beth said as she tried to keep her knees from buckling "No ghost bride around here."

"I recon we proved that there's no ghost bride around here and we can all go home." Goofy said "What do you say fellas?"

the group agreed and made a hasty retreat back to the front gate as night fell, only to discover that the gate was locked "It's locked!" Tracy said "It's the ghost bride," Beth said as he rface turned white "She did it, she's already picked us for her next victems!"

"We're all gonna die." Buford whined fearfully "She's gonna hack us tp peices with her big bloody ax."

"Take it easy you lot," Merida said, trying to comfort her friends "A guard must've locked it. Let's just go to the north gate and see if that's open." the group agreed as they walked to the other side of the cemerarty with goosebumps tingling all over their bodies "Can somebody carry me?" Buford asked as he joined the others.

As the group walked deeper and deeper into the cemetary the howl of a wolf and the eerie light of the full moon spoked Merida and company so much they thought it couldn't get any worse... which was fallowed by an eerie humming.

"What's that?" Buford asked as he looked around for anyone humming. "It sounds like the wedding march." Porky said "That's the same song the ghost bride was humming when she hacked her step sister and almost husband to peices!" Beth said as she turned even more pale and her knees knocked like the knocker of a door "She's out there just waiting for us."

"Maybe it's just oneone visiting the cemetary," Merida said as she tried to think of a resonable explanation to what was going on "Who, uh, just happens to be humming th ewedding march."

Unconvinced, the group looked at the redhead with a "Yeah Right" look on their faces. "It's not the ghost bride." Merida said as she crossed her arms. Unknown to her, from behind a headstone a ghostly figure rose up from out of no where carrying an ax as her dress and vile flowed in the haunting breeze.

"It's her!" Buford screamed "It's the ghost bride!"

Then he, Goofy, Beth, Tracy, and Beth ran away screaming while Merida turned and saw the ghost bride, raise her sharp ax up high before she screamed and ran off to join her friends.

The 'ghost bride' was really LaCi and the 'ax' was really a mallet for crouqe. She laughed to herself as she removed the vile from her head "Who's scared now?"

Back with the group they continued to run away screaming as they headed for the opened gate with their lives. "Look!" Merida shouted as she pointed to the gate "It's open!" the group felt happy to be out of this nightmere when suddenly the gates closed and a board landed in place, locking them in the cemetary.

"Ah!" Beth screamed as she tried to open the gates but the board was stuck "It's the ghost bride! She locked us in here so she can stulk us and hack us to peices!"

"Calm down Beth," Merida said "There's got to be some kind of resonable explanation."

"Yeah like she locked us in and she's gonna hack us to peices!" Beth exclaimed in fear.

"That dosn't sound re-r-e-r-er-re-re- good to me." Porky stammered.

Then the gates shook and the group turned the other way screaming, thinking it was the ghost bride. The truth was it was LaCi pulling on the gates with rope and she laughed happily that her prank was working.

As the group approuched some headstones Buford broke down crying and got to his knees as he wished for this nightmere to be over while Beth said "She's out there, just waiting for us. Waiting to chop us all into peices!"

"Don't worry," Merida said "All we've got to do is figure out a plan to get out of here." just then the eerie humming of the wedding march filled their ears and they all looked at the mists "It's her!" Goofy cried "She's coming with her big bloody ax!" Merida turned to the pig, who was humming the wedding march and said "Knock it off Porky."

"Sorry," The pig said "It's just such a catchy tune."

Buford kept on crying as he knew this was the end of them all "We're all gonna die!" "It's ok Buford." Merida said "No it's not." the bully said. The the humming started again and Beth, thinking that it was Porky again, said "Cut it out Porky."

To her surprise the pig wasn't humming "It wasn't me." then the big turned and the 'ghost bride' stood there as the group screamed before they all ran away in fear and terror.

LaCi laughed as she removed her vile and put down her mallet "What a bunch of big babies, what a bunch of suckers." she jumped off the headstone she was on and leaned on it as she said "Ghost bride, what a laugh. What kind of idiot would actually think the ghost bride was real."

Then the eerie humming started, but this time LaCi wasn't the one humming. She turned her neck over to the next headstone and saw a ghostly bride raising from behind the grave, humming her song as all the color drained out of LaCi's face. She screamed and ran back to the group in fear as they ran away from her "Wait!" she shouted "Wait! Wait you dopes, it's me, LaCi! I'm not the ghost bride."

She stopped in front of the group and removed the make up from her face "I just put on this dress and make up to fool you." "What?" the group asked "What a dirty trick. "Goofy said "I outta pound you for this!" Buford said "I was just getting back at you for not letting me come along because you thought i was a chicken." LaCi said "But that's not inportent, i just saw the real ghost bride and she's right behind me!"

"Oh come on." Beth said "Your just telling more tall tales." Goofy said "You're trying to trick us again you lier!" Buford said "No," LaCi said "No I'm telling the truth, i saw the real ghost bride!" "I say we pound her!" Buford said before an eerie humming caught their attention and they turned to see... the ghost bride!

They screamed and ran for their lives into a crypt while Beth shouted "In here!" Merida, Goofy, Tracy, Beth, Buford, Porky, and LaCi ran inside and closed the door as Goofy said "We're sleeping bugs!"

Tracy picked up and shovel and used it to block the door "Do you think she saw us?" Beth asked "No," Tracy said "We're safe." "Look, there she goes." Merida said. The bride was pasing the top of the stairway as if waiting for the group to leave.

"She's not leaving." LaCi said "I think she knows we're in here." "Maybe not." Merida said "We've just got to wait until she goes away and we can get out of here." the group frowned as the eerie humming continued, they were going to be in for a long wait.


	4. Another Dirty Trick Right?

Half an hour went as the moon continued to shine over the cemeraty with it's eerie glow. Inside the Crypt, trapped by the ghost bride, Merida, Goofy, Porky, Beth, Buford, Tracy and LaCi waited until the bride left but they were too chicken to look out the door to see if the ghost was still out there.

Finally Porky looked out the window and saw that the ghost bride was no longer at the stairs. "I can't see her," Porky said "Maybe she left."

"Yeah, maybe she left to go and hack somebody else to death." Beth said

"I hope so," Buford said fearfully.

LaCi picked up her oversized dress and walked over to another window on the other side of the room and looked out to see a ghostly white figure passing by, humming the wedding march. "She's still out there."

The group turned to Merida, hoping that she would know what to do and the redheaded princess said "Well, maybe some of us should try to find a way out. Who's with me?" Nobody responded, too scared of being chopped up like wood to even raise their hands to answer Alright then," Merida said "I'm going by myself."

"What? Don't be crazy Merida!" Beth cried fearfully

"The Ghost bride is going to get you and hack you up just like her step sister and her princely former intended!" Goofy said worryingly.

"Look laddies," Merida said "We've got to do somethin' we can't just stay here like hobos."

"Sure we can," Buford said before pointing to the cascets "These guys did."

"They're dead." Merida said with half opened eyes.

"What's your point?" Beth asked.

"Oy," Merida said as she face palmed herself. Why did she have to get such cowardly friends? "Alright you chickens, I'm going out of here to see if i can find a way out of the cemetary. When i do i'll come back for you."

"I'm going to," Tracy said "You don't have to." "I know," Tracy said before she whispered to Merida "But to tell you the truth being in here with all these dead people is kinda freaking me out." Merida smiled and removed the shovel before she and Tracy left the crypt to find a way out.

As the two girls looked out into the cemetary they heard the ghost bride coming and hid in the bushes as the ghost bride passed them. Tracy gasped and whispered "It's the Ghost Bride." However Merida spotted something strange about the bride as she passed by "I'm not so sure lass." Merida said.

The two got up and kept their distance from the ghost, Well Merida was closer while Tracy was way behind, as she picked up a wooden mallet and headed back to the crypt. She then banged the door with the mallet as the shovel started to break and Goofy, Porky, Beth, Buford and LaCi backed away in fear.

Merida walked forward as Tracy whispered "Merida, what are you doing?"

Then the bride broke the shovel and the doors burst open reviling the bride and Goofy, Porky, Buford, Beth, and LaCi screamed at the top of thier lungs as the bride walked forward, raising her weapon up high as they wait for the final blow that would end their lives when suddenly Merida pulled the bride's vile back, unmasking the bride as... Zoey!

"Zoey!" the group gasped in shock, realizing they had just fallen for another cruel, sick joke.

"I can't believe you would pull such a dirty trick!" Beth said angrily at Zoey.

"I can't believe how nice you look in that dress." Porky said with a smile.

"Ok," Zoey said "It was a dirty trick i admit it, but i wanted to tell the story. Why should Tracy always get to tell the stories? IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I say we lock her in the crypt and leave her hear!" Beth said as the angry group advanced on Zoey and attacked her as she screamed in pain.

* * *

As Merida, LaCi, Goofy, Porky, Buford, Beth and Tracy walked out of the cemeraty, with LaCi wearing her regular clothes, Beth said "Hey Merida, how did you know it was Zoey?"

"This afternoon, i noticed she was wearing blue socks." The scottish princess said "And when Tracy and i saw the ghost bride i reconized the same blue socks. I figured that it was just the kind of trick Zoey would pull."

"You think we should go back and let her out?" Tracy asked "Don't worry," Merida said "It'll only take her about half and hour to find out that the door only locks from the inside."

Back into the crypt Zoey, tied up, was struggling with the ropes when she heard eerie humming of the wedding march. "LeCi? Is that you?" Zoey asked "Come on, this isn't a joke. Let me out LeCi! LeCi?"

The windows of the door glowed an eerie white and a chill ran down Zoey's spine, if that wasn't LeCi humming then who...

We zoom away from the crypt and towards a leafless tree with crows on it, that flew away when Zoey let out an ear peircing scream.

**The End... or is it?**


End file.
